utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Souma Kagyakune
Souma Kagyakune (加虐音颯真) has two CVVC voicebanks for the UTAU program, only one is current and distributed. History Souma's ACT 1 was released on January 7, 2017. He was recorded on a Japanese CVVC reclist, but was configured as a psuedo-VCV as Grayslate had no idea how to oto CVVC. Souma's ACT 2 was recorded in 2018, and the otoing process was handed off to SunGuardian when GraySlate commissioned them to. He was released publicly on August 29, 2018. Concept Souma is a Japanese orphan who lost his parents in a house fire when he was 4 years old. He was taken to the closest orphanage in New Orleans, and was cared for by a woman named Carla Kassamali. Under her care, he learned many things about Voodoo, and her knowledge was passed onto him. He devoted his life to the practice, and became a prodigy at a young age. He developed a taste for swing and big band jazz, and singing became a hobby for him as well. When Souma was working age, he set up his own shop downtown selling his services for the curious people of New Orleans. He now is recognized as one of the last remaining Voodoo Kings in New Orleans, and people often come to him for advice. Despite being a well known figure, he has his hecklers too, mostly from the Catholic church and Christian white moms in the area. He keeps his head up and thrives in the city he calls home, and lives to entertain the masses. Likes: '''Voodoo, Aunt Carla, swing, big band jazz, vintage fashion, antiques, gems, masks '''Dislikes: Making things complicated, when his friends call him out Etymology * 加虐音 - Kagyakune; ''Lit. "Sadistic sound" * '颯真''' -'' Souma''; Lit. "Sudden sound of wind + truth = True wind sound" Appearance * Hair color - Lavender, usually highlighted with yellow * Eye color - Emerald * Outfit - Souma dresses sharp and fancy, usually in vests, button up shirts, slacks, and saddle shoes. He likes to rotate bracelets and small hats, but he always wears his skull earrings and hairpin. He also usually dons his belt with whatever items he'll need that day. He hates to wear anything modern or casual. He usually paints his nails black. * Body build: Short and slender. Relations * Aunt Carla - Adoptive mother Product Information Additional information Marketing Souma's voicebank is and will always be free for usage in the UTAU program. Potential official merch will be coming, and will be available on GraySlate's Redbubble. Trivia * Souma is a remake of the first CVVC GraySlate attempted, and is a vast improvement. * Souma has stolen the youth from people that go back on his terms during deals, and has aged to 107 while looking no older than 21. * Souma was taught voodoo by Aunty Carla, and has devoted his life to this profession. * Souma is very spiritual, and has direct contact with voodoo gods. * Souma's birthday is April 27th. Reputation A few people have used Souma, but it's hoped that more people use him. He has had a much more positive reception in his current state. Downloads Souma's bank is in zip format. Souma's up-to-date voicebank can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/jsz2utts1lt1dan/Souma+Kagyakune+ACT+2.zip Gallery Souma render.png|Souma's Render by GraySlate The Distortionist Kagyakune Souma.png|Souma for his The Distortionist cover Souma Kagyakune Official Reference.png|Souma's Ref Sheet by GraySlate Souma print fixed.png|Souma Print by GraySlate Souma Demo Reel.png|Souma for his demo reel video Winter and Souma .png|Souma and his boyfriend, Winter (property of soopjoy on Instagram) References http://utau.wikidot.com/utau:souma-kagyakune https://nicolinadeangelis4.wixsite.com/zephyrutau External links https://www.deviantart.com/grayslate/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=Souma+Kagyakune Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU characters Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Tripitch Category:CVVC Category:CVVC Voicebanks Category:UTAUs with CVVC voicebanks Category:Japanese vocals Category:Female voicers Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks of Male Gender Category:Powerscale Category:Japanese utauloids Category:Japanese-American UTAUloids Category:Tenor Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the United States Category:United States Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Active characters Category:Active voicebanks